<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the factory owner's tale by melanchxlyy_tragedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695536">the factory owner's tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanchxlyy_tragedy/pseuds/melanchxlyy_tragedy'>melanchxlyy_tragedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the past life project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom, this is original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, THIS IS DEPRESSING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanchxlyy_tragedy/pseuds/melanchxlyy_tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>robert wright recalls the events that led to his son's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no relationships here - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the past life project [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the factory owner's tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Journal,</p><p>These past two years have been.. Interesting, to say the least. Although I, myself, was able to support my family with just the farm itself, something happened that I did not expect. I am heartbroken, I am lost, and the fact that this could've been avoided if we didn't get all this technology infuriates me.</p><p>You see, dear journal, two summers ago, I made so much money that I was able to start running a small cotton-processing factory at my farm. This led to people moving into my new neighborhood and working for me. The factory became even more successful and I started to make even more money.</p><p>That autumn, my 18-year-old son Frances (my only child that survived his first five years) decided that he wanted to work in the factory as well. Of course I didn't allow him to be near the machinery, as he was my son, so I let him be a manager.</p><p>Everything was going well for two years. I worked at the farm, and my son was doing a great job telling factory workers what to do and keeping note of the safety regulations. The business was great. I did, of course, start to notice that some of the workers were starting to get tired out, and I do admit that I didn't pay them enough. None of them ever complained to Frances, but my son himself told me at the dinner table that I was being unfair and greedy towards his workers.</p><p>Naturally, being his father and because of that figure of authority, I told him to keep quiet and listen to my orders, after all he is in no position to argue with me. I wish I hadn't said that. He stood up from the dinner table and went to his room, something he never did before.</p><p>The next morning, he went to work before I even woke up. He went early. I could sense something was going to happen today. Parents always know when their children will have something bad happen to them.</p><p>And there it was, mid-day. The factory caught on fire. Since it wasn't right next to the farm and house, but rather a few miles uphill, we were safe, but I noticed the flames from over the hill. People were running out of the factory. One woman in particular who I identified as factory worker Rosalind, made her way to my farm to tell me that Frances had been caught in the flames.</p><p>I was devastated. When I came back to what were the remains of my broken factory, my poor son was dead. I didn't even have time to apologize to him.</p><p>I still don't know what happened, but I heard stories that many accidents happened at factories during these few years.</p><p>It's been a month now since I've lost Frances, and I still believe it was my fault, and if only I didn't get so involved in this new technology, I might have saved him.</p><p>Robert Wright. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is actually a story that will later branch into the 2p hetalia universe, only with a twist.<br/>frances wright will be reborn into 2p!norway. unfortunately, loki will remember everything about his past life. that'll be the next thing i publish, actually. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>